Althea Andrea misbehaves on the way to Coco/Sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood
Cast *Elizabeth as Althea Andrea *Shy Girl as Marurin Sasaki *Kimberly as Rei Kobayashi *Jennifer as Custard *Emma as Jazzi Transcript *(Manila, Philippines, January 21, 2018) *Custard: Hey Althea Andrea. We are going to the Vyond Omega Cinemas to see Coco because Marurin Sasaki wants to see it. *Althea Andrea: Are you kidding me?! That movie is made by Disney and Pixar and I really hate Disney as well as your franchise! Beside, I rather stay home and watch Everything About Her! *Jazzi: No way, you are not staying home to watch Everything About Her! We are going to see Coco at the Vyond Omega Cinemas and that is final! *Custard: I agree with my girlfriend. Now get in the car right now or else you'll be grounded! *Althea Andrea: But Custard, Jazzi and Marurin Sasaki, I don't want to see Coco! *Custard: Too bad so sad, Althea Andrea. We are going to see Coco and that is final! So shut up and get used to it! *Jazzi: I agree with Custard. Please be quiet and get used to it! *Althea Andrea: No, let's stop for Burger King. *Custard: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) NO! (normal voice) We're going straight to the movies, but you can have popcorn, candy and soda at the movies. *Althea Andrea: But I'm really really really really really really really hungry! *Custard: Fine, but make it quick. We don't want to be late for the movie! *(At Burger King) *Jazzi: Hurry up! (X10) *Custard: Yeah, hurry up, already! We wanna see that movie. *Althea Andrea: Shut your mouths, you idiots! Just let us get our food! *(30 minutes later) *Jazzi: Let's go to the movies, because we don't want to be late! *Althea Andrea: Custard, can we please go to the Manila Mega Mart to buy a Filipino DVD? *Custard: Fine, this is the last stop for this trip. Then after that, we are going straight to the movie theaters. *Jazzi: Custard is right, Althea Andrea! We'll go to the movies because we don't want to be late. *(after Walmart) *Custard: Let's go to the movies. I hope we're not late. Darn it! We have already arrived late at the Vyond Omega Cinemas. All we ever wanted to do is to see Coco at the theaters, but no! The movie is almost over! a SpaceGodzilla roar Veena voice 2000% louder WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! OH MY GOD, THE MOVIE IS ALREADY OVER!!!! OH!! (X60) ALTHEA ANDREA! (X5) HOW DARE YOU?! THAT'S IT, WE ARE BRINGING YOU TO THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!! *Althea Andrea: But Custard, Jazzi and Marurin Sasaki, all I ever wanted to do is to stay home and watch Everything About Her on DVD. *Jazzi: No, the reason why you have to come with us because Marurin Sasaki wants to see Coco again, but no! You stalled us all! *Custard: No, sorry is not going to work. When we arrived at the Vyond Omega Cinemas, Coco is already over and billions of people were leaving happily! If you haven't made us late, none of this would have happened! *Jazzi: And to make matters worse, you made Marurin Sasaki sad and upset by making her miss out the whole film! Now Marurin Sasaki is crying because of you! *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 800. Flight time from Manila, Philippines to Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Land of Make-Believe is 20 hours and 40 minutes. *to: The Sasaki residence. Custard and Jazzi are feeling bad for Marurin Sasaki due to Althea Andrea making them miss Coco. *Custard: Marurin, my girlfriend Jazzi and I are so sorry about what happened after Althea Andrea made us late to Coco. And I never sang Proud Corazón with Miguel Rivera. Don't worry, Althea Andrea is being sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe so she won't bully us again. We will see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates tomorrow. And I'll sing Proud Corazón. *Jazzi: I agree with Custard. Don't worry Marurin-chan, we will see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates tomorrow. Now go get some rest. Okay? *Marurin Sasaki: Okay. *Jazzi: Custard, I'm very sorry for what happened after Althea Andrea made us and Marurin Sasaki arrive late at Vyond Omega Cinemas when Coco is over. *Custard: No Jazzi, it wasn't your fault. Althea Andrea should had behaved earlier and didn't made us miss Coco. *Jazzi: I know, that would have been better. How about we can watch Big Hero 6 on the Disney Channel at your house to make it a better time? *Custard: Really? Wow, I love Big Hero 6. Thanks for thinking of me, Jazzi sweetie. You made me feel better. *Jazzi: You're welcome, Custard honey. *and Jazzi hugged and kissed each other right on the lips and walked off to the Lakeside to watch Big Hero 6 on the Disney Channel. *to: Marurin Sasaki's bedroom. *Sasaki is crying in her bed due to Althea Andrea making her miss Coco. Rei Kobayashi appeared and became shocked due to see Marurin Sasaki crying in bed after Althea Andrea made her miss Coco. *Rei Kobayashi: Marurin, what's wrong? Why are you crying? *Marurin Sasaki: crying Althea Andrea made me miss Coco. *Rei Kobayashi: I'm sorry. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Althea Andrea Gets Grounded series Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by VTM on YT